


Ночь в ритме джаза

by sakuramai



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Shiranui Genma, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Partying, Post-War, Romance, Sasuke is a moron, Shiranui Genma-Centric, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team 7 are a bunch of mysogynists even if they mean good, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Сакура совсем одна на празднике победы Четвёртой войны шиноби. Кому как не галантному Генме украсть её одиночество?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma, Temari & Tenten (Naruto)
Kudos: 9





	Ночь в ритме джаза

Вокруг гремели фейерверки: их яркие искры расцветали на тёмном чистом небе гвоздиками и астрами. Где-то по палаточному лагерю её искал Наруто, а может быть и Саске, а может быть и Какаши, но Сакура не верила больше, что она им по-настоящему нужна, поэтому не искала их в ответ.

Сакура споткнулась о жёлтую шутиху, с растерянным «ой» потеряла равновесие и поймала кого-то за плечо.

— Жива-здорова, Сакура? — добродушно улыбнулся Генма. В его глазах плясали красные огоньки салютов.

— К-конечно! — немного растерялась она.

— Почему бродишь одна?

Сакура неловко пожала плечами:  
— Поздно освободилась, не нашла никого в толпе, и вот, не с кем.

Генма с готовностью передал ей кружку своего пойла, хлопнул по плечу:  
— Давай, Харуно, за здоровье!

Она послушно сделала два больших глотка. Кашлянула с непривычки.

— Это ничего, — Генма положил ладонь ей на плечо. Умиротворённая расслабленная улыбка не сходила с его лица. — Чем больше пьёшь, тем лучше вкус. Угощайся, я уже кружку в одно лицо выпил.

И Сакура послушно угостилась ещё раз.  
Казалось, мир размылся, утонув в дуэте синевы ночи и оранжевого пламени огня. То тут, то там вспыхивали бело-желтые фейерверки. Приходилось говорить в два раза громче, чтобы перекрыть праздничный грохот; чужие же далёкие разговоры размылись в бурную реку, чью речь нельзя было подслушать. Вокруг стелился густой и сизый туман от бесконечных взрывов шутих. Стояла духота, свойственная большим вечеринкам, которые празднуются на широкую ногу. Пахло серой и дымом многочисленных костров. Иногда ветер приносил аромат жареного мяса и кукурузы.

Кто-то, бранясь, спешно тушил свою палатку, затаптывая огонь сандалиями. Хвостик в виде ананаса кого-то напоминал. Шикамару, что ли?

В толпе мелькнула розовощёкая и пьяная Темари со смеющимся лицом. Чья-то рука обвивала её талию. Кажется, женская. Губы сестры Казекаге алели от крепких поцелуев. Вдруг та самая рука дёрнулась, и Сакура увидела пьяную и игривую Тентен. Темари шлёпнула её по попе, и куноичи Конохи зашлась смехом.

Отовсюду слышались хихиканья и ругань, пьяные песни. И вдруг кто-то со стороны громко пьяно крикнул:

— Ну вот скажи мне на милость: нахера тебе на войне _рояль_?!

— О, — встрепенулся Генма, мягко подхватил Сакуру за локоть и повёл в сторону. — А ну-ка пойдём глянем. Мне тоже интересно. К тому же, — добавил он, метнув быструю белозубую улыбку в её сторону, — нехорошо героине последних баррикад расхаживать без собственного праздничного напитка.

— Всё равно у меня от него похмелье будет — хихикнула Сакура, подстроив свой шаг под походку Генмы. Магия алкоголя уже начала оказывать своё действие.

Он хмыкнул:  
— Это у тебя? — она была уверена, что Генма даже приподнял бровь, но лицо Ширануи смотрело прямо, а не на неё. — Не смешите мою бандану, барышня.

— … ладно, подловил.

— Лучше скажи, почему тебе не хочется праздновать — и мы в расчёте.

Бесплодная сухая земля, которую ещё недавно поливали кровью, была усыпана ботинками, пустыми бутылками и пьяными телами. Генма и Сакура на неровных ногах шли под локоть, спотыкаясь через упавшие палатки, валяющееся оружие, сгоревшие палочки бенгальских огней, шутихи и рассыпанные презервативы (как целые, так и использованные). Каждую минуту взрывался, как минимум, один фейерверк. Происходила настоящая вакханалия. Сакура искренне надеялась, что ей на следующий день не придётся всех этих прохвостов лечить.

Сакура усиленно думала над своим ответом Генме, но это оказалось сложнее обычного. Мысли в голове разбрелись совершенно. Вдруг Ширануи остановился, глянул на неё и подбородком указал на двух молодых людей. Розовощёкий от алкоголя молодой чунин Конохи, растрёпанный и сероглазый, беспорядочно махал руками на такого же пьяного и сероглазого ниндзя из Кири. Видимо, поэтому они и побратались, из-за схожей внешности.

— Да переезжал я! — рявкнул владелец музыкального инструмента, махнув рукой, что держала кружку с некой субстанцией. Субстанция предсказуемо перелилась через край и заляпала ему ботинки. Он выругался. — Знаешь, сколько стоит оставить рояль на складе на месяц? Как одна миссия ранга С! Я что, из денег сделан, по-твоему?!

— О, я знаю его, — шепнул Генма ей на ухо. Дыхание у него было тёплое и алкогольное. Сакура почему-то ещё не отпустила его локоть. Шиноби из Кири что-то кричал в ответ. — Это Иназума Кайсо. Смешной парень. Два раза проваливал вступительный на АНБУ.

— Я думала, в АНБУ берут только джоунинов, — шепнула в ответ Сакура.

Он тихо усмехнулся:  
— Когда как. — И крикнул. — Эй, Иназума!

Пресловутый чуунин от командирского тона так подпрыгнул, что чуть кружку не выронил; и привычно вытянулся по струнке:  
— Капитан Ширануи — с готовностью, (подпорченной лишь очевидным опьянением), гаркнул он.

— Вольно! — махнул рукой Генма. Сакура вновь не видела его лица, за исключением кончика сенбона, но улыбка в чужом голосе чувствовалась так явно, что даже она сама улыбнулась. — Скажи, Иназума, а играть ты умеешь?

— Никак нет, капитан Ширануи, — помотал головой чуунин.

— И зачем тебе тогда рояль?

Иназума замялся. Его грязные от земли пальцы нервно елозили по металлической кружке. Обреченно вздохнул:

— … моя бывшая на нём играла, — печально отхлебнул, — потом переспала с каким-то торгашом и уехала с ним в Кумо. Я сначала оставил. Думал, вернётся. Но нет.

— Вот как, — покачал головой Генма. — Ну, не горюй, Иназума. Будет у тебя еще большая любовь. Ты же теперь герой.

Тот отмахнулся. Мол, да, герой, а смысл?  
— Хотел в Мадару этот рояль запустить, — признался Кайсо. — Типа … тактика внезапности.

Ниндзя из Кири хохотнул в кулак.

— Да чё, блин, смешного?! Подраться хочешь, а? А?!

— Одолжишь мне рояль?

— Что? — встрепенулся чуунин, мигом растеряв боевой запал. — Зачем вам, капитан?

— Девушку, вот, порадую, — он кивков головы указал на Сакуру.

Тут Иназума заметил, что с его кумиром стоит героиня войны, участница битвы последних баррикад, сама ученица Цунаде, и побледнел:  
— К-конечно, — пролепетал он, вытаращившись. — В-возьмите, пожалуйста, свиток. Простите за неуважение.

И был таков, прихватив собутыльника за шкирку:  
 _– Твою мать, да к чёрту этот рояль, мне за несубординацию та-а-ако-о-ое отвесят! Просто жуть! Да что ж ты всё хихикаешь, ёж морской?!_

Генма отпустил локоть Сакуры и принялся вертеть свиток и так и сяк, критически осматривая его со всех сторон.   
— Надо будет его вдали ото всех распечатывать, — заключил он. Глянул на неё с улыбкой, — я тебе поиграю, если позволишь. 

— Никогда не слышала игры на рояле, — призналась она со смущением. 

— Не удивительно. Этот инструмент нетипичен для Страны Огня. Я выучился играть для долгосрочной миссии со внедрением и шпионажем. Я буду там, — он кивнул головой куда-то в сторону. — Нальёшь нам ещё? — и ушёл. 

Сакура, всё ещё прижимая чужую кружку к груди, огляделась по сторонам. Без боевого товарища разом стало как-то грустно. Мир вокруг плыл шумом, смехом и огнями, и она сама себе на его фоне казалась блеклой, уставшей и одинокой. 

Надо было найти ещё алкоголь. 

Справив нужду в ближайших кустах, (в которых никто наголо не кувыркался), она пошаталась между косыми рядами палаток и не менее косым потоком людей. Кто-то здоровался с ней, и она кивала в ответ. Кто-то хлопал по плечу. Наверное, спасённые пациенты. Мелькнуло лицо Кибы, расплывающееся в похабной улыбке, он держал на руках куноичи из Суны с цветущим засосом на шее. Она облизывалась, глядя на него. 

Сакура юркнула в сторону и выхватила из ослабевших пальцев какого-то чуунина почти нетронутую бутылку чего-то там. Чуунин был пьян всмятку и брёл, спотыкаясь об воздух, то ли в туалет, то ли спать, то ли спать в туалете.

— Поверь, мой друг, — назидательно пробормотала себе под нос Сакура, бредя прочь, — тебе уже было точно достаточно. А мне ещё нет. 

К тому же, насколько она помнила, хороший музыкант — пьяный музыкант; а Генма даже почти не шатался. 

Кто-то долго и протяжно звал её по имени.   
Голос казался знакомым.   
Сакура поёжилась и заспешила напрочь, надеясь, что это не Наруто. 

Ей бы не хотелось провести праздник в кругу людей, которые постоянно её недооценивают. Смотреть на самодовольную улыбку Саске, будто он никому ничего не должен? Нет. Не сегодня. Ловить на себе отеческие шутки Какаши, хотя он вовсе ей не учитель? Спасибо, но пусть сначала извинится. Если Наруто так хочет играть в дочки-матери со своей горемычной командой, пусть делает это без неё. 

Наконец Сакура добралась до того места, где они с Генмой разошлись, и повернула в ту сторону, куда он теоретически пошёл. Искры от очередного салюта осыпались ей на волосы, окончательно перекрывая запах больничного мыла душком серы. 

Она шла на переплетающихся ногах, пряча бутылку подмышкой, чтобы не разбить ненароком. Шаг за шагом безголосый гомон праздной толпы становился всё тише, а цвета — глуше. Сакура, покачиваясь, углублялась в ночь. Лёгкий ветер сдувал удушающую вонь фейерверков. От земли поднимался робкий туман, пахнущий свежестью. Сакура шла и шла, пока её фигура, за исключением волос, не слилась с ночью, пока вечеринка за спиной не осталась большим ржаво-рыжим пятном, выплевывающим яркие букеты салютов. Тишина стояла, как скорбный часовой, но кровь в жилах гудела живее, чем в толпе празднующих. 

И вдруг зазвучала незатейливая мелодия из того музыкального инструмента, чьё название Сакура уже забыла. Словно перезвон капель, упавших в озеро. 

По земле было рассеяно несколько свечей. В их тёплом свете сидел Генма на высоком валуне и сутулился, наклоняя спину к клавишам. Длинные пальцы текучими движениями ходили вверх-вниз, вправо-влево, и наоборот. Звук в ночной тиши звучал одновременно глухо и звонко. Сакура, словно загипнотизированная, подошла ближе, вступая под робкое освещение. 

Генма, заслышав её шаги, растянул губы в той улыбке, за которую его так любили женщины.   
— Проходи, присаживайся. 

— Куда? — непонятливо моргнула Сакура. 

— На крышку рояля, конечно. 

Убедившись, что Генма не пошутил, она неловко подошла к музыкальному инструменты и осторожно, стараясь никак не повредить блестящий чёрный лак, залезла наверх и спустила ноги.

— Садись поближе, не стесняйся, — взглянул он на неё с игривым прищуром. — Мне ведь нужно видеть ради кого играю. 

Сакура смутилась, но отказываться не стала; в ней руководило что-то робкое и женское, что-то пугливое и одновременно смелое. Она сняла ботинки, и Генма чуть прищурил свой взгляд, пожевав сенбон во рту. Музыка из-под его пальцев лилась неторопливая, как кофе ленивым утром. Сакура смотрела на его высокие скулы, на ловкие ладони, на тусклый блеск волос в глухом освещении, и внизу живота сладко тянуло что-то, чему она ещё не знала названия.

— Ты нашла ещё алкоголь? — спросил он. Его голос звучал дымчато, в тон музыке.

Сакура молча передала ему бутылку, соприкоснувшись пальцами. Он сделал несколько глотков, выдохнул. Посмотрел на неё. 

Ино рассказывала ей, как это иногда происходит. Смотришь на человека — и вдруг или мир уходит из-под ног, или бьёт в нос запах сирени, свежих арбузов, сосновых иголок, вечерней земли, нарциссов, или ничего такого не происходит, а в голове просто щёлкает. И тебе уже покупают напиток в баре, и ты смеёшься над чужими шутками, а потом вы сладко целуетесь под открытым или тучным небом, и всё так неважно вокруг. Хочется ещё один поцелуй и прижаться теснее. Хочется чувствовать чужое тепло и запах одеколона на шее. Хочется, чтобы чужие руки сомкнулись на талии покрепче или чуть ниже …

И мысли улетучиваются из головы, превращаясь в мир ощущений. 

Пять минут или дольше всё шло водоворотом прикосновений, а потом Сакура обнаружила себя обнажённой, с телом разгорячённым от алкоголя, в сложной позе на рояле, требующей хорошей спортивной подготовки. А Генма, набирая пальцами незатейливую мелодию, прятал лицо между её ляжек. Незнакомые ощущения заставляли елозить и дёргаться, кусать губы и стонать, пытаться спастись от ласок и, наоборот, приблизиться к ним. Генма, казалось, совершенно углубился в своё занятие. Мелодия ходила по кругу, а его язык ходил как угодно. 

— Ах, — беспомощно выгнулась Сакура. — А-а-а. Боже!.. А-а-ах!

Это было невыносимо. Она не знала, куда себя деть от удовольствия. 

— Генма, — выдохнула Сакура, дрожа то ли от холода, то ли от наслаждения, — Генма, я хочу ...

Что именно она хочет, Сакура не знала.   
Ино не говорила, что приходится просить, что хочется так сильно, что исчезает всякая гордость. 

Генма словно нехотя оторвался от своего лакомства и встретился с ней глазами. В его взгляде было столько же похоти, сколько она видела в Темари, Тентен и Кибе этой ночью.

— Ты уверена? — шепнул он скорее из вежливости, чем из чего-либо ещё. 

Были ли она уверена, что хочет лишиться девственности с Генмой Ширануи на рояле посреди пустоши — да. Пожалеет ли потом об этом? Наверное, нет.  
Ино говорила, что можно взаимно полюбить кого-то и выяснить, что секс с ним отвратителен. И терпеть из-за высоких чувств. А можно найти себе любовника, у которого всё плохо с чувствами, но есть приличные навыки.   
Но Сакура не думала ни о чём из этого. Запах чужой кожи и влажные поцелуи дурманили голову. Впервые за долгое время она не бежала куда-то вперёд за призраком собственных мечт, не оборачивалась назад за поиском утешения и ответов. Ей просто хотелось жить здесь и сейчас, двигаясь с мужчиной, которого она хочет, в едином танце, в одном ритме, соприкасаясь голыми бёдрами. Хотелось не сомневаться в его желании и в своём ответном возбуждении. И его взгляд, его кошачья грация крупного хищника не давала повода неуверенности. Обо всём сложном можно подумать как-нибудь потом. Сакура осторожно скользнула к нему на колени, обвивая его сильную спину руками, и прижалась к озорной улыбке девичьим поцелуем. 

... теневой клон Генмы Ширануи, попивая содержимое загадочной бутылки играл и играл мелодию за мелодией. Вместо сенбона в его губах медленно тлела сигарета. На лакированной крышке инструмента неторопливо занимались любовью два голых тела. Вдалеке взрывались последние салюты и начинал брезжить рассвет цвета волос девушки, за одну ночь распустившейся из бутона в цветок.


End file.
